MarbleHornets
MarbleHornets (abbreviated MH) is a Slender Man-based YouTube series/ARE. It was the first Slenderman ARE to be created and set the trend for those that followed as well as bringing Slender Man to a wider audience and influencing canon. It is the leader of the Big Five and chiefly responsible for shaping the modern mythos. MH is based around the filmings of Jay, known as Entries. To date, there are 74 entries, along with three ".5" entries, one anonymous ##### entry and 36 accompanying IG videos from the series' unknown antagonist, totheark. Contents http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/MarbleHornets# hide#Origin and History #Characters #Locations #Style and Canon Influence Origin and History MH gains its name from Alex Kralie's film project, Marble Hornets. The early entries in the series are clips from the filming tapes used in creating the Marble Hornets film. Alex ended the project due to being stalked by the The Operator frequently and handed the tapes over to his friend, and MH narrator, Jay. Alex told Jay that he planned to burn the tapes but, being a good friend, Jay was given the tapes and posted them on YouTube in the hopes others could possibly help him understand what was so distressing about these tapes. Alex transferred to another school shortly after, and Jay hadn't seen him since. Early entries consisted of tapes from the Marble Hornets film and of those taken by Alex who obsessively recorded himself in order to capture The Operator stalking him. Eventually, the entries turn to videos taken by Jay, cataloging his efforts to discover Alex's whereabouts and unravel the mystery surrounding The Operator. Over time, Jay follows leads to old buildings, former homes, and even defunct and abandoned locations, and begins finding this being stalking his old friend may be deeper and far more dangerous than he ever thought, and there is a very good chance that Jay may now be hunted for getting too involved.. Click here for List of MarbleHornets Entries Some videos receive cryptic responses from a separate YouTube channel called totheark, which makes threats, predictions, and statements concerning the goings-on of the entries as they progress. Characters *Alex Kralie - Director of the Marble Hornets film, and victim to The Operator's stalking. In the beginning of the series it is Jay's motive to discover Alex and help him, but in the end that may be his undoing as to what Alex has become. *Jay - Uploader of the series' entries. Jay is running constantly to try and locate what has happened to all the members of the film. Jay wants to uncover the truth and gets dragged into something sinister. *Jessica - A young woman who appears in season 2. She is the roommate of Amy and is currently in the hands of an unknown fate. *totheark - Mysterious entity or person whom has been theorized to be multiple people but has yet to be fully confirmed who this is. *Tim - Marble Hornets film actor. Upon unknown circumstances, his mind is taken over by Masky His personality switch is somehow triggered by The Operator, but his exact motives are unknown. He is revealed to show numerous symptoms of The Sickness, as well as numerous psychiatric reports, showing that he has probably encountered the Operator long before the others. *Hoody - An entity stalking Jay and Alex. He appears to be assisting Jay in some capacity, but also instigates Tim to become Masky by stealing the drugs which suppress him. His identity is a mystery, and his motives are unknown, but he is in direct conflict with Alex. *The Operator - He is an entity of unknown origin or motivation which first came into contact with Alex while shooting Marble Hornets. Is obviously based on Slender Man. Ever since Jay's encounter, Jay has been running for his life. Others: *Brian *Amy *Seth *Sarah Extras *Rocky Locations *Alex's House *Brian's house *Amy and Jessica's House *Jay's Apartment *Alex's Apartment *Tim's Apartment *Rosswood Park *The Hotel *The Mental Health Clinic *The Antique Shop *The Red Tower *The Abandoned House *The Maintenance Building *The Abandoned Hospital *The Unknown Building *The Tunnel Style and Canon Influence MH, being the first Slender Man ARG, set several trends emulated or made use of by future ARGs. Every entry opens with a black screen and white wording for an introduction, which was borrowed for use in TribeTwelve. MH created canon by introducing noise and video distortion when looking at Slenderman or in its vicinity- this was solidified by its usage in TribeTwelve, EverymanHYBRID, MLAndersen0, and DarkHarvest00. MH, however, is unique in that it only uses this distortion selectively- it sometimes appears heavily and other times not at all. The idea of a Proxy, in MH's case that of Alex, was lifted, used and termed by DarkHarvest00, in the form of their Unknown Proxy, as was the use of a antagonist's Youtube account (MH's totheark and DH's KindVonDerRitter.) The idea of a proxy was also used in TribeTwelve as the Observer, but it is much more of a hive-mind than a single entity. Some symbolism created by MH is included in TribeTwelve and DarkHarvest00, such asThe Operator Symbol. Category:Marble Hornets Category:MH Characters